


Well That Was Unexpected

by Bbotts9797



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbotts9797/pseuds/Bbotts9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Jim was there when Spock got sprayed by the sex pollen? Based off "This Side of Paradise" episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Was Unexpected

            Kirk stood with Bones in the dining room of Elias Sandoval’s house. God he was bored. He much rather be checking stuff out with Spock or Sulu. Hell, he would even rather go back to the ship than listen to this guy’s bullshit about how they’re” vegetarians” and had no need for the animals. In normal cases, he would stick around and help McCoy find out what is going all with all these people, but it got to the point where if he heard any more medical questions, he was going to puke. He needed some air.

            His communicator beeped and buzzed in his pocket. “Kirk here.”

            “Captain,” Spock greeted from the other side.

            “Mr. Spock, any reports of… anything of interest?” Jim asked hoping to be saved by the bell.

            “Actually, I have discovered something quite fascinating.  This planet is void of any life beyond the people and the plant life. There are no animals and I am still curious as to how they are sustaining life.”

            “Stay put, Spock. I’m on my way to check this out. Kirk out.” The captain closed his communicator, put it back in his pocket, and turned to Bones. “I’m gonna go check out some stuff with Spock. Keep me updated on the condition of the citizens.”

            “Will do,” McCoy said. Jim left and McCoy prepped for his next patient. _Investigate, my ass,_ he thought. _Clearly he is just going to ogle at Spock’s ass for the rest of the visit. Wish those two would grow a pair and tell each other how they feel rather than pining over each other for the next five years._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Kirk met up with Spock in the middle of a giant green field. This planet’s sun was not that bright, but somehow it was able to surround Spock in a golden glow that made him look like an angel as he went over the information on his tricorder. Jim had to snap out of it and remind himself that he was a captain on a mission, not a high school boy.

            Spock noticed his captain approaching from the corner of his eye. As days went by, it seemed as if it were becoming increasingly difficult to hide his admiration for the blonde. But in order to protect his position as first officer and, more importantly, his friendship with Jim, he would endeavor to restrain himself. “Captain, I have scanned multiple areas of the planet and I can find no animal life. I also cannot find how these people are able to not only survive, but thrive in this atmosphere for such a length of time.”

            “I can show you,” came a soft voice. It was Leila. Apparently she had followed Spock to the field.

            “You can show us your life support systems?” Jim asked.

            “Of course,” she responded.

            “Elias didn’t seem too keen on telling us.”

            “I would be more than happy to show you, if you’d like. It is inevitable that you will find out. Please follow me.” She began walking further into the field. Kirk and Spock turned to each other before following.

            “It must be a very intricate system if it is able to allow you support your entire population,” Spock noted.

            Leila smiled. “You will be quite surprised Mr. Spock.”

            They stopped about a quarter mile away, but Kirk didn’t see any vaccine, or animals, or machines. All there was this flower. “What is this?” he asked.

            Jim and Spock leaned in to get a closer look at the flower and were immediately sprayed with a bunch of white seeds and pollen. They both started coughing and Jim was sneezing as Spock fell to the ground in pain. Leila turned to Spock. “What’s wrong? It’s not harmful to humans.”

            Spock continued to cough and bend over in pain. “I… am not… human.”

            Finally the two men calmed down and started feeling the effects of the flower. Jim felt like crystal clear water. It was as if all of his allergies were immediately relieved and replaced with a feeling of warmth and love. Spock didn’t know how to feel. He felt emotions. Happiness. Joy. Relief. Love.

            Leila watched as Spock transformed and he started smiling. He was finally showing his emotions and if she was right, this meant he might finally tell her how he feels. She had waited all of the time they spent on Earth together and six years after that for him, and now she actually had him. But to her surprise, he wasn’t looking at her at all.

            Spock was losing himself in Jim’s hazel eyes. He always thought Jim was very handsome, but now he could really admit to himself that he was the most gorgeous human he had ever seen. His golden hair just seemed to blow in the non-existent wind and all his surroundings went fuzzy. He lifted himself up off the ground to move closer to his captain.

            Jim’s heart started beating faster and his eyes moved all over Spock’s body pointing out his favorite things about his friend. He had lean yet muscular body but what was even more amazing was his face. Although it was thin, it was complimented by his deep brown eyes that seem to be an endless tunnel that Jim could just get lost in. And his hair; Kirk could not count how many times he had just wanted to run his fingers through it and mess up that perfect bowl shape of his. And don’t even get him started on Spock’s pointed ears.

            “Captain,” Spock whispered with a smile. He left only a few inches between them.

            “Spock,” Jim replied. “I’ve… been meaning to tell you something for a while. A long time actually.”

            “Mr. Spock?” Leila questioned worryingly.

            Spock ignored her. “I could say the same to you, Jim.” The blonde smiled hearing his name.

            “Mr. Spock?” the girl repeated.

            The Vulcan rolled his eyes and turned to her quickly. “Could you like shut up for just a few minutes? I’m a bit busy.” He turned back to Jim.

            “Can you say my name again?” Kirk asked moving a bit closer.

Spock moved his hands to his captain’s waist and closed the space between them. “Jim… I love you.” Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Jim’s and Jim’s arms were wrapped around Spock’s neck. Spock’s lips were hot against Kirk’s and his tongue was already begging for entrance, which Jim was more than happy to give. The Vulcan’s tongue was rough and explored Jim’s with ease.

He pulled Spock down and they went crashing on to the grass. He rolled them over so he was straddling Spock’s waist. “I love you too,” Jim whispered. He continued kissing the science officer and started running his fingers through his silky-smooth hair he always dreamed about as Spock moved his fingers underneath the hem of Jim’s shirt.

Meanwhile, Leila stood a mere ten feet away. This was not at all what she expected to happen. She slowly backed away and walked back to the colony.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bones had tried to call Jim at least 10 times, but his communicator just kept buzzing. So he decided to go looking for him. What he found scarred him for life. All he could see was Jim and Spock both shirtless making out in a field. “Fuck it,” McCoy yelled, “I’m going back to the ship!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, had a lot of fun with this one. I was watching the episode and I'm like lol what if Jim was there. Let me know what you think.


End file.
